Powered industrial devices such as industrial ovens require input and output terminals for power and other control lines. It is desirable to wire the devices internally, such that a customer may not tamper with the internal wiring. However, it is also desirable that the manufacturer can easily access the internal wiring when necessary.
Limitations and disadvantages of conventional approaches to providing terminal inputs and outputs for industrial devices will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present apparatus and system set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.